On Rainy Days
by Agyaaa
Summary: Side Story dari Rain Sound. Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo. EXO. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**.**

* * *

**.**

**On Rainy Days**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** characters not mine

**Pair:** Kai/Kyungsoo

**Length:** One-shot

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** _Songfic, Typos._ _KaiSoo_

_don't like, don't read._

**.**

**Summary:** Rain always falls so it will repeat again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_When the world turns dark and the rain quietly falls. Everything is still. Even today without a doubt. I can't get out of it. I can't get out from the thoughts of you._

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang termenung menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Langit mulai gelap. Bukan, bukan menjelang malam, tapi karena mendung. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Kyungsoo masih terdiam di depan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh. Wangi tanah basah mulai tercium. Kyungsoo menyukai wangi ini. Ia diam. Lalu menutup jendela kamarnya.

Semuanya masih sama. Persis sama. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lupa akan semuanya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan Jongin. Tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Kyungsoo termenung lagi menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Termenung memikirkan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Now, I know that it's the end. I know that it's all just foolishness. Now I know that it's not true. I am just disappointed in myself for not being able to get a hold of you because of that pride._

* * *

Sekarang Kyungsoo tau. Kyungsoo tau semuanya sudah selesai. Hubungannya bersama Jongin sudah selesai. Semuanya adalah kebodohan. Kebodohannya yang sengaja mengucapkatan kata perpisahan pada Jongin. Sekarang Kyungsoo tau, semuanya salah. Perpisahan ini salah. Kyungsoo kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kecewa karena ia tidak bisa melawan keegoisannya. Keegoisannya ketika ia berpikir Jongin hanya untuknya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_On the rainy days you come and find me._

* * *

Hari itu hujan. Kyungsoo masih ingat pertama kali ia bertemu Jongin saat hujan turun. Hari itu ia tidak membawa payung, ia baru saja turun di sebuah halte bus. Di tengah hujan Kyungsoo menunggu di halte, tiba-tiba muncul Jongin dengan payung merahnya. Lalu mengobrol dan mengetahui bahwa mereka satu apartment, hanya beda lantai. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama di bawah payung yang sama.

Dulu setiap hujan di malam hari, Kyungsoo selalu menelepon Jongin. Ia takut, tidak bisa tidur karena suara hujan yang begitu deras disertai kilatan petir menyeramkan. Tapi tidak sekarang, Kyungsoo meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya, membungkus dirinya di dalam selimut. Air matanya jatuh.

"Hiks, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo sedang ketakutan, dan juga kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_I must be drunk, I think I need to stop drinking. Since the rain is falling, I think I might fall as well. Well this doesn't mean that I miss you, no it doesn't mean that. It just means that the time we had together was a bit sharp. When it's the type of day that you really liked I keep opening the raw memories of you. Making the excuse that it's all memories, I take a step forward. I don't even make the effort to escape._

* * *

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap gelas kosong di depannya. Gelas itu awalnya berisi minuman keras yang baru habis dalam sekali teguk olehnya. Kyungsoo sudah cukup mabuk, ia berhenti minum. Kyungsoo merasa ketika hujan jatuh membasahi bumi, dirinya juga jatuh membentur lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Kyungsoo bilang semua ini bukan karena ia merindukan Jongin, semua ini karena waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Jongin begitu menyakitkan. Menusuk ulu hatinya, sangat sakit. Ia masih ingat, ketika Jongin bilang bahwa musim hujan adalah musim favoritnya. Ingatan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengingat kembali saat-saat bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuat semua kenangan itu adalah alasan, alasan dirinya untuk melupakan Jongin. Dan bahkan Kyungsoo tidak berniat melarikan diri dari rencananya untuk melupakan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Now, I erased all of you. I emptied out all of you. But when the rain falls again, all the memories of you I hid with effort. It all comes back, it must be looking for you._

* * *

Sekarang Kyungsoo berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya tentang Jongin. Apapun itu. Ia akan menghapusnya, ia berusaha. Bagaimanapun ia harus melupakannya. Ia berusaha melupakannya dengan menyibukan diri. Tapi masih ada keraguan besar ketika ia ingin menyimpan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Jongin ke gudang.

Tapi Kyungsoo sadar, ketika hujan turun semua kenangan yang sudah ia sembunyikan dengan rapi di sudut terdalam hatinya keluar begitu saja. Kenangan dirinya ketika bertemu Jongin, berpacaran dengan Jongin, ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin. Semuanya yang ia lakukan bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo sadar, semuanya kembali, Kyungsoo harus kembali. Kembali pada Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Now there is no path for me to return. But I will still try to laugh._

* * *

Kyungsoo tau, sekarang tidak ada jalan untuknya kembali pada Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak mau mencoba, bukan tidak ada. Ia terlalu takut untuk mencoba lagi. Ia pasrah, ia hanya menangis menyesalinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk kuat. Ia selalu terlihat kuat, padahal kenyataannya ia sangat sakit. Ia menahan semua sakit ini sendirian. Hingga pada malam itu, ketika hujan lebat disertai petir yang menggelegar Kyungsoo meringkuk dalam selimutnya, memeluk lutut, dan menangis dalam diam. Ia meremas selimutnya kencang. Semua ini sangat sakit. "Aku takut Jongin-ah, hiks..."

Tangisan Kyungsoo terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dan lebih pilu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_What can I do about something that already ended? I'm just regretting after like the stupid fool I am. Rain always falls so it will repeat again. When it stops, that's when I will stop as well._

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap nanar ke dinding di atas meja belajarnya. Di sana banyak sekali foto dirinya, Jongin, dan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis, menangis karena menyesali semua perbuatannya. Dia menyesali dirinya yang begitu egois. Ia benar-benar menyesalinya dan ingin kembali pada Jongin.

Sekarang hujan turun dan Kyungsoo mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Jongin, lagi. Semuanya terus terulang ketika hujan turun.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali semuanya.

"Aku mengingat semua kenangan kita, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya." Kyungsoo berbicara pada foto Jongin.

"Aku.." Terdengar isakan Kyungsoo yang begitu pilu,

"Hiks, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Jongin-ah."

"Jongin-ah.."

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar,

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks.."

"Kau tau, Jongin-ah Di saat hujan begini aku benar benar merindukanmu. Merindukan tubuhmu yang hangat sehingga bisa jadi tempat aku bersembunyi dari lebatnya, hiks.."

"Aku juga merindukan," Kyungsoo terisak lagi,

"Aku merindukan ciuman kita Jongin-ah.."

Kyungsoo semakin keras menangis, entah sampai kapan. Dia terus bergumam tentang Jongin, yang jelas terdengar hanya, "Aku merindukanmu Jongin-ah, aku menyesalinya, hiks.."

**.**

* * *

_On the rainy days you come and find me._

* * *

**_._**

**a.n**: _Reviews are so much appreciated. So, mind to Review? Terimakasih. Ah, dan maaf kelamaan bikin sequelnya. Lagi sibuk. ((bohong))_

_HAHAHAHA._


End file.
